


That Would Be Enough

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You share some important news with Shiro - the two of you are starting a family.





	1. Part 1

“How long have you known?”

Shiro’s question hung in the area between the two of you. You swallowed, not wanting to look at your fiancée for fear of his expression confirming your worst thoughts so your gaze was cast to the ground.

“A week or so…”

“Y/N, you should’ve told me.”

You gripped the pregnancy test tightly in your hands - none of this had been planned. The love of your life returning home from space after being presumed dead for nearly two years with white hair, missing an arm, bringing with him aliens, a bunch of magic robot lions, and four teenagers who looked up to him? Shiro’s return had only occurred in your wildest dreams, yet the moment he’d stepped off of that lion and the two of you locked eyes, you knew that neither of your feelings had changed despite the time spent apart. The night you’d spent together had also been unplanned, and now with the announcement that the paladins of Voltron were planning to go back into space to defend the universe once their new castle was built, there were things that needed to be addressed.

“I-I know it’s selfish, but…is there any chance you can stay? Shiro, you’ve fought enough. Surely the universe can survive without you leading Voltron,” you said, still not looking at him. He let out a sigh, walking up to you and gently lifting your chin up with his hand.

“Please, look at me,” he said, his voice soft. “The last thing I want to do is abandon you and our baby-” god, the way he said ‘our baby,’ like he couldn’t believe he had a part in creating it made you want to hug him tightly and not let go “-but…I can’t just leave the team behind, either.”

“Then let me go with you! I’ll be fine in the castle!” you insisted.

“Absolutely not! If anything happened to you or the baby, I’d…” He trailed off, seemingly unable to finish the sentence. You took his hand, linking your fingers together.

“I… I understand. If it means that much to you, I’ll stay here on Earth and wait for you. But…promise you’ll come home soon?”

“Nothing’s going to be able to keep me from coming home to you both,” he promised.


	2. Part 2

Shiro had been counting the days until he got to see you again. As your due date got closer, his desire to see you, to be there for you, only increased. The rest of the team knew this, and Voltron had never been so efficient at tearing their way through the Galra Empire.

They had just torn through a large portion of the remainder of the Galran fleet when they got a transmission from Earth - it was Matt, and he looked frazzled. Coran sent the transmission to each of the lions.

“Matt, what’s wrong?” Pidge asked him as she took out two Galra fighters with Green’s cannon.

“You guys have got to get back to Earth!” Matt said. “Y/N just went into labor!”

A chorus of “WHAT?!” came from four of the five lions. Shiro was silent for a moment, while the others chimed in.

“What d’you mean, she went into labor?!” Lance said before doing a dive to avoid some lasers. “She’s still got a month!”

“Well, the baby disagreed!” Matt shot back. “My parents already took her to the hospital, but with how far away you guys are…” He trailed off, and it was at that moment that the group waited for Shiro to speak.

“Everyone, get into formation,” he said.

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Matt asked.

“Forming Voltron, and ending this. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

~

Even with Voltron wiping out the rest of the fleet and Allura summoning a wormhole to get them to Earth as quickly as possible, it was nearly ten hours later before they finally returned to Earth. Shiro immediately took the Black Lion down ahead of the castle once they’d breached the Earth’s atmosphere. Every second that it took to get back down to the ground felt like a year to him - he was so desperate to see you that it hurt. He landed at the Garrison and raced to their medical center - the Holts had apparently taken you there since it was the closest. He got some odd looks when he burst in still wearing his paladin armor, but the receptionist took one look at him and directed him towards the maternity ward. Shiro ran down the hall in the direction she’d pointed, and when he saw Matt standing outside one of the rooms and heard a baby’s cries coming from inside, his pace picked up into a sprint.

“Shiro!” Matt exclaimed. “You made it!”

“Can I…can I go in?” he asked, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

“Yeah! Hang on, let me just -” Matt knocked on the door before poking his head inside, and Shiro heard him say something, presumably to his parents as they stepped out of the room a moment later. Sam Holt and his wife congratulated him before stepping aside, and Shiro walked into the room to see you.

You were sitting up in the bed - you looked exhausted, your hair messy but it took everything in Shiro not to rush over and pull you into his arms. You looked up from the squirming bundle of blankets in your arms to smile at him.

“Shiro, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Of course,” he said as he walked over to the bed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “You didn’t think I was going to miss this, did you?”

You shook your head, before shifting the bundle of blankets so he could get a better look at the newborn. “We have a son.”

“A son…” Shiro blinked back tears, smiling down at him. He had a son! “What’s his name?”

“Haven’t decided yet. I did have a few ideas, though,” you replied, tilting your head to look at Shiro. “One that I really liked was Akira.”

“Akira… It’s perfect.”

The three of you enjoyed a quiet moment together - your little family was finally reunited. The quiet moment was broken when the rest of the paladins arrived to see the baby and immediately started arguing as to who would be Akira’s godparent, but Shiro found that he didn’t mind in the slightest.


End file.
